The Freshmen
by ExileScenery
Summary: When Max enrolls in college with her two young siblings at her side, she's placed in one of the last places she wanted to be. The men's dorms. When they meet Fang and Iggy, will sparks fly? Has their past tied them together? *NEW VERSION OF COLLEGE WINGS* [FAX or MANG if you prefer] [Fang is a bit OOC, talking more]
1. Chapter 1

**ON I'VE STEAMED UP OF COLLEGE WINGS! I know that it was pretty disappointing that I let go of the original story, but I had to do it. I had read over everything and I DID indeed read the parts of Dorm Ride that were strangely alike to College Wings and I simply said "No, No, No, No, NOOOOO" to that and then I tried writing more, but I kept comparing myself to the Dorm Ride. So, I changed a few things up. But I did keep a few things, like the fact that she was put in the guy's dorms and some other things that people compared to the other story, like-**  
**RAWR: You're spoiling the story.**  
**ME: *Sigh. Yes, Maximus RAWR is still with us.**  
**RAWR: She has cheese. I like cheese. End of story.**  
**ME: Actually, the story hasn't begun yet...**  
**(DISCLAIMER: Do I still have to say this? I don't own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does.)**  
**(CLAIMER: I still officially own 'College Wings' and now 'The Freshmen')**

* * *

_**MAX**_

I groaned as I hauled out yet another bag, proceeding to fling it over my shoulder, along with the other two. I reached into the backseat of my black, muddy, RX-8 for another box when I faintly heard the sound of another car pulling into the university parking lot. I only glanced up for about a second to register the it was a black truck and was pulling in a few spaces down from me, no more than 7. I ignore the stupid truck and focused on my task, pulling out this stupid box. I tugged forcefully on it and it moved a half inch towards me, with my super mutant strength.

Now, I bet some of you are laughing at that last comment, thinking it's sarcasm.

Nope.

Let me introduce myself.

Maximum Ride. Pleased to meet you. I weigh in at about 100 pounds and am 5 foot 3 inches tall, for anyone interested, and my hair is a light brown with sun streaks going through it. My eyes are most commonly described as a caramel/chocolate brown color. But enough of that. Onto better, more complicated things.

I'll break this to you slowly.

They are some super-duper-extra-awesome guys these gave me wings.

Yes you read that right. WINGS.

You know. Like birds.

I'm only 98% human and 2% bird.

Sounds awesome right?

Well, if your definition of awesome is being chased all around the world by more psychotic white-coats with human-wolf hybrids close behind then yeah, sure. Awesome.

My wings are montage of browns. Dark Brown on top, fading to white at the bottom with some silly black spots that decided to join the party.  
I'll say it once and I'll say it again. My wings are boss.

A little background on me:

I have two kids, Angel and Gazzy. No, not literal kids, kind of adoptive. We live together in a small apartment around Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Now, they're actually going to live with me on campus.

But, there was also another problem.

These were the guys' dorms.

Yes, adding to the chaos, me and the kids were going to be living with boys.

I hate my name sometimes.

Now, back to this stupid box.

"How did we even get this in here...?" I wondered, pulling at it once more, making it more another half inch closer. I groaned and let go of the box. What do I do now? I looked around and saw a figure moving towards me. The figure, was a boy with blonde hair and from the looks of it, two different colored eyes. He wore dark jeans and a plain T-shirt. He got closer and I finally registered that both eyes were blue but the left eye was loads lighter.

"You need some help?" He spoke as he got within feet of me and my car. I glanced at my back and pressed my wings against me tighter, making sure that he wouldn't see them under my t-shirt.

"No, I think I'm perfectly capable to get my own box into the dorms." I said through gritted teeth. I grasped the box once again and pulled it towards me. I noticed the blonde boy watching closely as I did this, as if he was expecting me to fall over any second.

Now, the problem was, that he was spot on.

My hands slipped from the cardboard and I started to get closer to the ground. When suddenly, a pair of hands were on my shoulders and keeping me upright and steady. I looked around and saw that the blonde boy hadn't moved, only watching with interest. I turned my head and saw what looked like a big black blob to me. It was another boy, but he was almost the exact opposite of the other one. His hair was black and his eyes were an extremely dark shade of brown, almost black. His attire matched his hair, black jeans and black T-shirt. I snorted.

"Black much?" He raised an eyebrow and gestured to my attire. I looked down, seeing his point. We practically matched, wearing black jeans and a black shirt too.

He set me straight on my feet then took a step away. I nodded to him in thanks, cracked my neck then turned to the trunk of my car where-  
"Hey! I said I didn't need help!" I protested. The blonde boy had moved to the spot I had been and was picking up the box with little difficulty. He looked at me and smirked.

"Trust me, you need it. What is in this thing?" He shifted his arms around under it and made a face.

"Stuff." I said, remarkably smart, I know. But truly, I had no idea what was in the box.

"Very descriptive." The blonde one nodded, now moving away from the car and towards the dorm doors. I groaned and saw I couldn't win this one, closing the trunk and grabbing the last, slightly smaller box. When we both had almost made it to the door, Gazzy and Angel flew through the doors and knocked into me and the blonde. The blonde stayed up, only wobbling a bit, but I fell straight backwards and onto my back, the lighter, smaller, box flung to my side. I sat up , rubbing my back and slightly touching my wings. I looked up at Gazzy and Angel whom were looking at me with their moths hanging open.

"Sorry Max!" Angel squeaked, Gazzy nodded in agreement. "We didn't-"

"It's fine guys, let all just hope noting breakable or explosive was in that box." I stood up and ruffled Gazzy's hair. He smiled and then notice the two guys looking at us.

"Who are those guys, Max?" Angel whispered to me, I snorted to myself.

'Wouldn't you know already?' I thought and she smiled.

"Why don't you ask them?" I whispered back, winking.

She nodded, moving right up to the blonde. "What's your name?" She asked happily.

He looked a little happy at the interaction, smiling. "My name's Iggy. Don't mind Mr. Emo over there, he doesn't talk much."

Iggy gestured to the black haired boy and the other boy glared at him.

"My name's Angel, that's my brother Gazzy and she's Max!" Angel jumped up and down with excitement.

"Max. That's the girl's name in the rumor. Are you the girl in our dorms?" Iggy asked.

"Yep."

"Told you it was true, Emo Princess." Iggy said to the black haired boy. He glared once again.

Angel and Gazzy struck up a conversation and I watched with amusement as the black haired boy observed with surprise. I nudged his shoulder.

"You act like you've never seen a 8 year old before." I whispered to him, the three other not noticing. His lip quirked up slightly, going back down a second later.

"Just not one that… hyper." He spoke, to my surprise.

"It talks." I said in mock astonishment. He looked at me and I saw amusement in his eyes., His lips curling into a small smile for a few seconds.

He turned away and looked back at Iggy and the kids.

"It's Fang." He said after a few seconds of silence.

"I'm Max." I replied.

"So I've heard." He gestured to Angel, who was having a nice conversation with Iggy, both laughing.

I leaned down and picked up my box off the ground and pulled the door open with my foot, catching the three's attention. I nodded inside.

"Come along children. Things need unpacked."

* * *

**(A/N: Sooo. How was it? Tell me in the reviews, I'd love to hear from you!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Helllooooo)**

**(DISCLAIMER: No. I don't owns the story.)**

**(CLAIMER: Yes. I do owns the storyline)**

* * *

"Come along children. Things need unpacked." I said, waiting for Iggy to enter. He did, followed by Angel and Gazzy. I looked at Fang and he looked back. He gesture silently for me to go in. He held the door open and we moved inside the building. The first thing I saw were the stairs. I sighed. The only downside. I was picked to be on the top floor and there were 5 flights of stairs. Fang noticed and smirked, moving up ahead of me and stepping up two steps at a time.

"MAX! WHAT FLOOR?" Iggy called down from above us.

"FIVE!" I yelled back and I heard him groan from the second flight.

I made my way up quickly, making it up to the third floor with ease. Fang stayed close, only a few steps behind me now.

When I tried to step up onto the first step of the fourth flight, my foot hit water and I slipped forward, the box still in my hands. I quickly spun around and my wings hit the edge of a step, snapping painfully. I hissed, one more broken bone. I felt hands on my stomach as I was, once again, lifted from the ground by Fang.  
His eyes showed some glints of concern as he looked me over. I pulled out of his hands and bent down for my box, immediately regretting the action. My back screamed in pain making me have to stand straight again. I groaned and rubbed my back. I reached again but the box wasn't on the ground anymore. It now rested in Fang's arms. I glared at him and reached for the box, but he moved it away from me and shook his head, stepping forward up the steps. I followed angrily, avoiding the wet spot on the steps.

"Damn boys." I muttered. I could carry my own stuff.

I heard a low laugh from above me and saw that it was Fang, moving to the door of the fifth floor.  
I hurried forward and past him as he held the door with his foot. I walked forward quickly, dismissing the pain in my wing and back. Iggy, Gazzy and Angel waited for me to unlock the door to the dorm.

"What number?" Iggy asked.

"465." I answered, moving down the hall and to the door. Iggy looked surprised and shocked at the same time. "What?"

"What number are we, Fang?" He asked Fang, turning around.  
"463." Fang answered.

Iggy grinned. "Welcome neighbor."

What are the odds.

I corrected him, "Neighbors."

He got a confused look on his face and then looked down at the two kids standing next to him. "Seriously?"  
Angel and Gazzy nodded and grinned.

I unlocked the door to the dorm and kicked the door open letting Iggy and Fang in first to put down their stuff. The room was big, for a dorm at least, and Angel immediately jumped onto the spinning desk chair that sat in the room. Gazzy sat down on the bed and watched Angel spin. Fang and Iggy set down the boxes and looked around the room.

"This is nice. Why didn't the apartment look like this?" Gazzy wondered and I nodded in agreement. The room wasn't perfect but it was much better than our last residence. We all shared a bed, the plumbing didn't work and there was no heat or air conditioning. When you like in Pittsburgh, those are kind of essentials, but we couldn't afford much more. This was much better.

I noticed there was an envelope on the desk, with my name on it. I picked it up and opened it, reading through the clear print.

_Dear Maximum Ride,_  
_Please excuse the condition of the room. Your case was sudden and this was the last room. We didn't think it would be appropriate for you and the children to share a room with anyone else. Since this room is not equip with a kitchen area, there is a small refrigerator and microwave in the closet. Please feel free to decorate the rooms._  
_Dean of Students,_  
_Mr. Villiers_

When I was finished, I set the note on the desk again and walked around the dorm. There were two rooms in the dorm itself and a small bathroom between the two. The rooms were both painted in a creamy pink color that made me scrunch up my nose. Other than that, the dorm was great. I turned to look at my siblings and saw that they were not talking with Iggy and laughing as he made strange faces. Fang was… staring at me as I took everything in.

I scowled at him. "What?"

He shook his head and smirked that stupid smirk of his. I huffed and poke Angel in the shoulder, making her look at me.

"Can we paint Max? Please? Iggy said there's a little store nearby with paint!" She asked with twinkling eyes.

"I was thinking the same thing. All this pink is making me sick." I replied, glancing at those damned walls. Iggy looked amused.

"A girl who hates pink? I never thought I'd see the day." He snickered. I flicked him in the temple and he flinched away, mock hurt on his face.

"It's not nice to pick on blind people." He wagged his finger at me. Fang snorted from where he stood next to me.

"You're blind?" Gazzy asked.

"Hardly." Fang muttered.

"Blind in the left eye. Can't see a thing." Iggy pointed to his left eye, ignoring Fang.

"Whoa." Gazzy said, looking with wide eyes at the left eye.

"Maaaxxxx." Angel whined. I looked over at her and smiled as I saw her pout.

"This has been fun and all but seriously. No more pink. Lets go to that paint place. What's it called?"

"Walmart." Iggy snickered. "And wait a few minutes and we'll come too. I have a feeling our room with be an awful color too."

* * *

Iggy lead us directly across the hall and pulled out a key. He unlocked the door and opened it slightly-  
Before kicking it open with a 'HI-YAH' at full force.

This was not such a good idea as he started walking in and the door slammed back and hit him in the gut with the door knob. His breath quickened and he bent over in pain, clutching his stomach.

Fang grunted and moved past him and into the dorm, but not before adding- "Idiot."

Iggy flipped his head up and glared at Fang. As we walked in I saw it was almost exactly like mine, except there was a small kitchen when you walked in. Iggy's eyes brightened and he ran his hand over the oven.

"I take it you cook?" I asked, seeing his reaction.  
He nodded. "I love cooking."  
"A boy who likes to cook? I never thought I'd see the day." I snorted, remembering what he said earlier. He laughed and moved on through the rooms. And it was true, the colors were hideous. The walls were coated with a dark shade of purple and a few walls were pink.

"These are the guy's dorms. Why can't people paint the dorms in manly colors?" Iggy groaned. Fang was scowling as he saw both of the rooms with bed sin them were a brighter pink than mine.

"This has to go." Iggy stated and Fang nodded. They stood still looking through the room and then Iggy clapped his hands.

"Lets go to Walmart." He said cheerfully.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: I noticed today that my spacing in the story is terrible. I fixed it.)**

**(DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride)**

**(CLAIMER: I own my storylines)**

****It's that simple****

* * *

"Okay, so what should we do with your room?" I wondered aloud. Angel wanted red and Gazzy wanted blue. They stood arguing about it as they showed each other the colors they liked. I sighed and started thinking.

How do I get them to stop fighting?

My head hurt, my back hurt, my wings hurt, and I really didn't want to be in Walmart anymore.

Fang and Iggy stood with amused expressions as they watched this. I looked at the two boys, begging them for help in this one. Iggy smiled and stood in between the two children. They looked up at him and he started talking.

"How about, you do both colors?" He suggested like it was the most obvious thing in the world. They looked at each other then back to Iggy.

"How would you do that?" Gazzy wondered.

"You put some tape in the middle of the room and on the walls then paint the walls a different color on each side." I was instantly relieved. That god for Iggy.

Wait, what am I saying? I just met Iggy and Fang. Since when did I trust so easily? I don't. They could hurt Angel and Gazzy.

But there was some sort of pull.

I felt like we had the same backgrounds, like we've met before.

But of course that was impossible, I came from the School. They had a normal childhood and had normal lives. I had wings attached to my back and was practically a mother to two other bird kids. Plus the mutant powers. For example: Angel can read minds and Gazzy mimics voices.

I was pulled out of my reverie by a hand being waved in front of my face. I blinked and saw Fang looking at me with a stone face, his hand dropping down to his side again. He pointed to Iggy and the kids, who were walking away from the paint with a little cart behind them. I noticed the four cans of paint in the cart and was glad Iggy talked some sense into the two younger kids.

I followed Fang slowly as we walked through Walmart. It was all silent until Fang spoke.

"Are Angel and Gazzy.. yours?" He asked carefully, looking over at me. I was about to ask what he meant but I then I figured it out.

"I'm not their mom if that's what your asking." I replied, not looking at him.

'So they're your siblings?" He pressed on.

"It's more of an adoptive situation. They are brother and sister. I take care of them." I told him tensely. I saw his partially confused look, as he kept looking at me. His eyes showed something like interest in them.

I changed the subject, "What about you and Iggy?"

"He's my brother."

I nodded. It made no sense but I guess it was possible. They were polar opposites but seemed comfortable with each other. Maybe different parents.

There was another silence as we walked through the slightly crowded Walmart. Though, again, Fang broke the silence.

"What about their parents?" He asked quietly.

"They're… unfit to care for them." I answered carefully.

"And yours?"

"I don't have any." I finally looked over at him and we just stared at each other for a few seconds. His eyes showed curiosity and wonder, I noticed there were silver specs swirling through the endless black orbs.

I looked away and we go to Iggy and the kids. They were waiting at the door, already checked out.

"You two are slow." Iggy complained. He held out the bag with Angel and Gazzy's paint and brushes in it. I took hold of it and it pulled my arm down, making me lean down to hold them up.  
Bad idea, a sharp pain shot up my back and I whimpered quietly. I felt a hand come over top of mine and the bag being taken from my hands. A sharp feeling of electricity came up my arm as the other hand touched mine. Another hand pulled me upright and I looked behind me to see-

Fang.

Of course Fang. Always Fang.

He looked down at me with small concern and, still, wonder in his eyes. I moved out of his arms and silently thanked him.

He always seemed to be there when I needed help.

* * *

[TIME SKIP TO THE NIGHT]

"Okay guys, time for bed." I clapped my hands together a few time and they groaned with disappointment.  
"But Maaaxxx-" Gazzy whined.  
"We didn't paint yet!" Angel continued.  
I raised an eyebrow. "It's 11:00 at night."  
Their eyes went wide then they ran away to their bags yelling a quick 'Goodnight Max!'.  
I snickered and looked down at my phone.  
It read 9:45.

* * *

**(A/N: THAT is how you get children to go to sleep)**

**RAWR: You have a question.**

**ME: Rigghhttt. Angel and Gazzy are set as twins in this story at the age of 6, going on seven. Same age. If you wanna be all technical, Gazzy was born first. **

**RAWR: Why you change their ages?!**

**ME: Because. **

**RAWR: BECAUSE WHY?!**

**ME: BECAUSE.**

**REVIEW FOR THE PENGUIN - (")**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: I've been waiting to write this chapter. I love this chapter. I know it's short but it's probably my favorite chapter other than-**

**RAWR: SHHHHHHHH**

**ME: Ah right, that comes later.**

**(DISCLAIMER: Me no own Maximum Ride. Happy?)**

**(CLAIMER: Me do own storyline.)**

* * *

"Max."

"Maaxxx."

"Max I can read minds. I know you're awake."

I smirked a bit but then rolled over.

I don't want to , I don't want to, I don't want to, I don't want to, I don't want to…

"Plllleeeaaasssseee?"

I groaned and opened my eyes to see Angel leaning over me and using-

I covered my eyes.

The Bambi eyes.

"FINE! Just stop using those things!" I groaned. I heard her giggle and I opened my eyes just in time to see her running out of the room

* * *

"Okay. Lets get rid of this god awful color." I said excitedly. I clapped my hands together and stretched my wings out in the bedroom. I looked back at them and smiled.

It feels nice to stretch them out again.

Iggy and Fang left to work on their own project, while we started painting the bedrooms and other walls. We had finished Angel and Gazzy's room and now I was working on the other room. I chose black for my walls.

I wasn't exactly concerned about what color my walls were, as long as it wasn't pink, so I picked the cheapest one. Or the second cheapest one. White was the cheapest one and I don't think I could deal with being surrounded by white like in the school.

I mentally shivered at the thought of the place.

Angel and Gazzy got it pretty bad, but I was one of their favorite mutants to torture.

I shook my head and folded my wings over my cut tank top and picked up my paint roller.

* * *

Angel and Gazzy gaped as they saw their new room.

It was silent for a few seconds before we heard behind us, "See, I told you it would work."

The two twins spun around and saw Iggy and Fang looking at the room.

I shifted quickly so my back was against the wall. I was still wearing my tank top.

Fuck.

I hoped to whoever is up there that they didn't see them.

"How did you get in here?" Angel asked, glancing at me with a knowing look on her face.

"Your door was open." Iggy stated, shrugging. I felt my face fall. It was true, we opened the door to let the smell of paint out since there wasn't many windows. How could I have forgot.

"Well come one and look at our room!" Angel tugged on Iggy's hand and Gazzy took the other arm. Now how to get Fang out.

"Hello." I started, nodding to him.

He looked at me, then nodded. "Hello."

"How was your painting experience?" I asked, sliding closer to the door, my back still pressed against the wall.

"Terrible." He answered, eying me weirdly. "What are you doing?"

"Uhhhh.. Escaping." I said before bolting out the door.

I pressed my wings so close to me it hurt worse than it already did. I made it to my room and shut the door quickly. But not before seeing what I feared the most.

Fang's head popped out from the door and his eyes went wide.

* * *

I stood against the door for a few seconds before moving to one of my bags and grabbing a t-shirt out of it. I was slipping it over my head when a knock came to my door. I didn't answer, just slipped my shirt over my head and sitting against the now dry wall. I curled my arms around my knees and putting my head down.

How could I have been so stupid? Keeping the door open with my wings out? I am such an idiot! I lifted my head from my arms and hit it off the wall behind me a few times, trying to knock some sense into me.

A knock came to the door and a quiet call came into my room.

"Max? Can I come in?" It was Fang. Of course it was Fang, he just saw the extra limbs attached to your back.

He obviously took my silence as a yes, and my door was opened, revealing his clad in black form. I put my head back down in my arms and closed my eyes, just wanting to disappear.

"Max." I heard from next to me, then feeling a hand touch my back. I cringed away and the hand moved away. I looked up and saw Fang had sat down next to me and his hand was hovering above my back.

"Go ahead. Call me a freak, never speak to me again, hit me. Do what you want. Just don't tell anyone." I told him, looking away. My voice had grown into a whisper as I said the last part. I heard a grunt of protest as a rough hand took my chin and pushed it up. I was now looking directly at Fang and saw.. something strange in his eyes. I feared what I didn't know and tried to turn away but his grip stayed strong.

"I couldn't not speak to you again, because in the last two days I've talked more then I have in 3 months. I could never hit you, because no one has the right to hit you. And I could never call you a freak because-" His voice cut off for a second,looking around the room as to see if anyone else was listening, then continued.

"Because I am too."

* * *

**(A/N: Well this chapter was short, yet eventful. Some people just gasped, and some people grunted, like "Hey, who didn't see that coming?"**

**Well, some people are a little slow and there is nothing wrong with that.**

**RAWR: Fang is weird.**

**ME: Why do you say that?**

**RAWR: He's just weird.**

**ME:... Okay**

**Don't forget to leave a review on the chapter! How do you like the story so far?**


	5. AN: FACEBOOK ANNOUNCEMENT

**Just a quick announcement!**

**Are you a FanFiction writer yourself? Do you ever have trouble with getting your stories up on their feet? **

**Well, I'm here to announce a page I've created just for this issue! **

**There is now a page on Facebook, called "Fanfiction Writers of the World" where you can post your stories and send in your account so we can feature you in one of our posts!**

**Keeping in mind, that the page is new and it will take some time before much happens, but if everyone spreads the word about the new site, I believe truly that we can make this page big!**

**Please, don't hesitate to like and share the page with the world, or post in one of your stories about it, YOU HAVE PERMISSION!**

**Please please PLLELAASEEE help our page! You wont just be helping us, you'll be helping other FanFiciton Writers!**

**The link goes like this:**

**Type in the normal Facebook URL, then directly after the ending slash ( / ) type in:**

**fanfictionwritersoftheworld**

**Thank You if you actually read this, and DOUBLE Thank You if you're going to support the page!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Helllo lovely readers. Time for another update.)**

**(DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN MAXIMUM RIDE)**

**(CLAIMER: ME DO OWN STORYLINE)**

* * *

For a moment, I just stared at him.

_"Because I am too."_

"W-What?" I stuttered. That can't be right. I'm hearing things. That's not what he said.

"I am just like you. Me and Iggy." He answered, still looking at me.

"There's no way." I whispered, looking away and shaking my head.

"Do you want need me to prove it?"

I looked up as he stood, still looking down at me. I nodded numbly.

He pulled up his shirt and took it off. **(A/N: All the Fangirls just died)** And then, I was in shock. Not because he had a six-pack but because it was _true. _

On his back were two large black wings, folded carefully and neatly.

I gaped and stood up, moving so I was looking at him from his side so he could see what I was doing.

"Wow." I gasped as they twitched a bit under my gaze.

He kept watching me and then got a questioning look in his eyes.

"Can I see yours?" He asked quietly and locked eyes with me. I stopped dead for a moment, I've never been asked to see my wings before.

I nodded and started to pull off the t-shirt on top of my cut tank-top. I held the shirt in my hand as my wings started to move around over my shirt. It was Fang's turn to observe. He moved across the room and walked around me in a circle.

"You're wings are different." He stated.

"How?" I questioned.

"They're patterned. I've only ever seen solid colored. But yours are..." He trailed off and looked into my eyes.

"Different." We said at the same time. He smirked and I smiled.

Our little moment ended suddenly as Angel came bursting through the door.

"MAX! They have-" She yelled and stopped as she saw Fang and I with our wings out. She gaped and looked between us.

"What is going on in here?" Gazzy and Iggy entered the room too and had the same reaction.

"Hello." I greeted them like nothing was wrong.

Iggy glanced at me and then at the kids in front of him.

"Wait just a minute." He interrupted, walking froward so he was between Angel, Gazzy, Fang and I. "Do we-"

"We all have wings, We all came from the School, and We all have powers, just like you two." Angel answered, counting them on her fingers as she, no doubt, read Iggy's thoughts to answer.

He looked back at her with his mouth wide open.

"She can read minds." Gazzy told him. He looked at Gazzy now, still slightly in shock.

But what can I say, I am too.

What kind of coincidence is this, where the few mutant bird kids in the world are all placed in the same dorms and across the hall from each other?

Somehow, to me, it doens;t seem right.

I stood there thinking, not knowing that the entire time my wings were unfolding themselves slowly. I got a poke on the shoulder from Fang and them saw that one of my brown wings was touching his black ones. Usually, if you didn't know, when you put wings against other wings, it's extremeley uncomfortable adn itchy.

Didn't know that? Now you know.

I folded my wings again and sent an apologetic glance at him before looking back over at the other people in the room.

"So... Lunch?" Iggy suggested with a grin. Angel and Gazzy cheered and jumped around at the mention of food.

"Sounds good." I answered.

[TELEPORT TO FANG AND IGGY'S DORM]

"So, how long ago did you guys escape?" Iggy asked from the stove. We had just had entered their dorm when Iggy went straight to the stove and started pulling out various foods.

"5 or 6 years ago." I answered almost immediately. It's like your birthday, you don't forget.

Iggy stopped putting food in a pot and pointed at me with a spoon.

"What was the date?" I smiled at his attempt to stump me. Nice try Iggy.

"May 27, 2007."

His eyes opened wide and flew across the room to look at Fang, whom was looking straight back with the same expression.

"Wow." They both said.

"What?" I asked as Fang looked at me with the same expression he used yesterday when we talking in Walmart: Interest and Wonder.

"We got out the same day. Strange world, eh?" Iggy responded, looking back at the pot on the stove and stirring it around, while pressing random buttons.

"Wow." Angel and Gazzy said together in their creepy twin way. It happens too often not to be creeped out. They looked at each other, then to me. Seeing my scowl they giggled and watched Iggy cook.

I noticed that Fang was still watching me and looked right back over at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Can I help you in some way?" He looked genuinely amused at this and just looked at the door then back to me.

Obviously he wants to talk, away from the group. I nodded and moved from my spot against the wall to the door. As I opened it, Iggy looked over at the two of us, Fang walking towards the door as well. He grinned and looked back the pot.

"Looks like Fangy and Maxie want a little alone time." He spoke just loud enough for me to hear. I glared at the back of his head.

Fang smirked and nudged me out the door.

But, this was a terrible idea.

How I didn't hear it, no idea. But just as I was pushed into the middle of the hallway, a large figure crashed into me. It sent me to the ground and I went sliding about 7 feet away from the door. I saw vaguely that the figure_ kept running_, not acknowledging me at all. I groaned and sat up slowly, wincing horribly as my back made popping noises.

I just cannot catch a break.

First the steps, then the paint can, now this.

Damn.

**FANG'S POV [Don't get excited yet. Only a few sentences. Even though that's all some people have been waiting for...]**

What just happened?

One minute she was walking out the door, the next she was thrown to the ground by _him_.

That asshole.

Ari Batchelder.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN**

**You didn't think they would all live in peace did you?**

**Oh, you did? Oops. Sorry.**

**RAWR: No your not.**

**ME: He's right. If you didn't expect something to happen, then you're (sorry) an idiot.**

**Don't forget to review for the penguin! (PSSSTT: FanFiction hates sideways V things, so I cant really make a penguin... But he's here, just invisible.)**

**Say hello to the owl instead. ****("V")**


End file.
